


If You Feel That It's Real

by graytheglowinggay



Series: X-Men: My Self-Indulgent Gay Nonsense [3]
Category: X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Choking, Closeted, Come Swallowing, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Some Plot, Switching, Title from an Elton John Song, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: Rictor and Shatterstar shower together. You already know what happens next.
Relationships: Julio Richter/Shatterstar
Series: X-Men: My Self-Indulgent Gay Nonsense [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	If You Feel That It's Real

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most explicit thing I've written, so just do me a favor and don't read this in public. Or on a shared computer. Or if you are a little kid. Thanks.

One thing that Rictor always enjoyed after a hard-fought battle was a nice cold shower. It gave him a place to relax and recover from an intense experience, as well as washing off the inevitable sweat and grime.

So, when Shattestar was already in the bathroom by the time he arrived, Rictor was understandably miffed.

“Dude, you know I take a shower around this time,” Rictor said.

“I’ve heard that it is a custom among human intimate partners to wash together. This is a custom I am interested in experiencing,” Shatterstar replied.

“Woah, that’s a little… uh,” Rictor couldn’t find the right word.

“I assume we qualify as ‘intimate partners’. Unless I am mistaken as to the nature of our relationship?”

“No, we’re intimate all right…” Rictor paused. “What if someone tries to find us, Ben? And we’re in the shower together. Isn’t that a little telling?”

“Moneta’s out shopping, correct?”

“Yeah.”

“And Rahne and Longshot are with her.”

“I guess.”

“Guido and Lalya are following up on a lead.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And Theresa is at mass, and Jamie is sleeping. So, there is no one here to interrupt us. With all this in mind, why not join me, Julio?” Shatterstar asked.

Rictor sighed and put his hands on Shatterstar’s waist. “You drive a hard bargain.”

Shatterstar leaned in so their noses were touching. “I learn from the best.”

Rictor laughed and kissed Shatterstar, long and deep. He played with his boyfriend’s hair, slightly damp with sweat, and melted as Shatterstar pressed their bodies together with his hand on the small of his back. Their kissing turned open-mouthed, passionate, and hungry.

“We can’t get in the shower until you get undressed, Julio,” Shatterstar said, pulling away just enough to speak.

Rictor broke the embrace to take off his sweaty clothes and turn on the shower. “I like the water cold, is that good with you?”

“All the showers I had on Mojoworld were cold,” Shatterstar replied.

“That’s not an answer, Ben,” Rictor said.

“Cold works for me.”

“Perfect,” Rictor said. He turned around to see his very naked boyfriend, hands on his hips, looking him up and down. “Enjoying the view?” he said with a smirk.

“Greatly,” Shatterstar replied. He reached out to squeeze his boyfriend’s butt.

“Hey!” Rictor batted his hand away playfully, before leaning back to grind against him. “Save it for the shower.”

Shatterstar pressed kisses up Rictor’s neck to his jaw, giving a teasing nibble to his earlobe. “It’s hard to resist such perfectly formed buttocks.”

“How the hell do you make ‘buttocks’ sound sexy?” Rictor asked.

“I don’t know,” Shatterstar said. “You’re very warm.”

“Yeah, because I’m sweaty.”

“Are you sure it isn’t because I’ve gotten you, as they say, ‘hot and bothered’?” Shatterstar asked.

“A little of one, a little of the other,” Rictor pulled back. “We need to get in the shower. If we keep it up like this, I’m just gonna end up blowing you right here.”

“You know I would enjoy that,”

Rictor kissed his boyfriend and stepped into the shower. “We’d both end up smelling like a middle school locker room. And no one wants that.”

“I don’t understand why people dislike the smell of sweat,” Shatterstar said, stepping into the shower as well. “It is the smell of exertion, the smell of a warrior.”

“That’s what you’re into,” Rictor said.

“Is that what you’re into, Julio?”

“I mean, I’d be lying if I said you didn’t smell a little bit nice right now.”

Shatterstar put his hands on Rictor’s lower back and buried his nose in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. Nearly every inch of them from collarbones to knees were touching, and the cold of the shower spray against Rictor’s back only heightened the sensation.

“You are beautiful,” Shatterstar murmured.

Rictor’s breath caught in his throat. “Please fuck me.”

“I thought you needed to clean up first,” Shatterstar replied.

“Are you trying to tease me?” Rictor asked.

“You always tell me you want more foreplay,” Shatterstar said. He picked up a bar of soap. “So lather up.”

Shatterstar rubbed the bar between his hands to lather it up and then rubbed it in slow circles around Rictor’s chest. The suds clung to his chest hair, turning the dark curls white. He rolled the other man’s right nipple between the thumb and index finger of his free hand. Rictor let out a ragged moan and slid his hand down his boyfriend’s chest. Shatterstar stopped his hand before it reached below his navel.

“Not yet, Julio,” Shatterstar whispered. Rictor whimpered. “You get my cock when I say you do.”

“Oh?” Rictor said, trying to sound confident.

Shatterstar reached behind and gave Rictor a light slap on the ass. Rictor jumped slightly and fell against his boyfriend’s chest. His cock brushed against Shatterstar’s leg, sending a twinge of arousal up and down his spine.

“Arms up,” Shatterstar said in a commanding tone.

Rictor did as he was told, and Shatterstar cleaned his arms, from armpits to hands. When he reached the hands, he gave them a gentle kiss.

“Beautiful, beautiful hands,” Shatterstar said. He caressed Rictor’s face and kissed him tenderly.

Rictor kissed Shatterstar’s neck; softly at first, and then more intensely, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin.

“Fuck,” Shatterstar growled, slapping his boyfriend’s ass.

“Hey!” Rictor exclaimed.

“You pull that kind of thing, you’re gonna get a spanking,” Shatterstar said.

“Oh, really?”

“Really.”

“I don’t think you’ve got the guts to do that kind of thing,” Rictor said. “You’re a softie, ‘Star. Always have been. Always will be.”

“Say that again, why don’t you?”

“You’re just a big baby.”

Shatterstar growled and slammed Rictor against the wall of the shower, his forearm against his throat. This was a game they played, Rictor baiting Shatterstar into domination, into edgeplay, something they knew they both wanted but would never start outright. It was something beautiful, seeing the man he loved wild and unleashed.

They kissed, Shatterstar lifting his forearm off Rictor’s throat and switching to squeezing the sides of his neck, alternating between on and off.

“You’re so fucking strong…” Rictor gasped out.

“I know,” Shatterstar replied with a smirk.

Shatterstar let go of Rictor’s neck and trailed his fingers slowly, teasingly, down his torso. Reaching the soft upper curls of dark pubic hair, he let his fingers linger, occasionally tangling his fingers in them and tugging.

“Please, ‘Star,” Rictor whimpered.

“Oh?” Shatterstar said. “You know how I like it when you beg.”

“Please, Ben, I can’t last much longer with you teasing me like this. I need it.”

“Need what?”

“Attention for my poor, hard cock.”

Shatterstar paused for a moment, feigning contemplation. “You know what also needs attention? My cock.” He put his hands on Rictor’s shoulders. “On your knees, Julio.”

Rictor obeyed, sinking to his knees and opening his mouth. Shatterstar turned so he was the one with his back to the water. Shatterstar took hold of his full erection and slapped it against Rictor’s tongue. Rictor looked up at his boyfriend with pleading eyes.

“Such a pretty boy,” Shatterstar said. He played with Rictor’s hair, turned wavy by the water.

“Thank you,” Rictor replied.

“So polite, too.”

Shatterstar pulled his cock away from Rictor’s mouth and offered him two fingers. Rictor sucked on them obediently, not breaking eye contact. Shatterstar pulled them from Rictor’s mouth with a soft “pop”, and a gossamer thread of saliva stretched between them and Rictor’s full, kiss-swollen lips. Shatterstar took hold of his cock again and pressed it against his lips.

Like an actor seizing the spotlight, Rictor sprung into action. His lips enveloped the flushed pink head of his boyfriend’s cock and began to work slowly up and down the shaft. His nose briefly brushed against the soft strands of auburn pubic hair before he moved back up to focus on the sensitive head. His calloused hand gently cradled Shatterstar’s balls, caressing the soft, fuzzy organs.

“You’re so good at this, Julio. Fuck,” Shatterstar said. Rictor looked up at him and batted his eyelashes. Shatterstar laughed. “And utterly ridiculous, too.”

Even though the tile floor of the shower was hell on his knees, Rictor kept sucking. He licked up and down his boyfriend’s not-insignificant length, taking a moment to duck down and give his balls some attention. The taste, salty and musky, was utter heaven.

“Julio,” Shatterstar said, his voice heavy with arousal.

Rictor pulled back. “Yes?”

“I want to eat your ass, and I want to fuck you,” Shatterstar said.

“Well, fuck,” Rictor said. “Do we have any lube?”

“I believe there’s some in the medicine cabinet.”

“Well, you find that, and I’ll prep myself,” Rictor said. Shatterstar nodded and left.

One of the upsides of sex in the shower was that if eating ass was on the table, the cleaning beforehand was a breeze. Rictor took the bar of soap, lathered up his hands, and cleaned himself up, paying special attention to make sure that he rinsed everything well.

Shatterstar returned, a bottle of lube in hand. “Ready?”

Rictor nodded. “I just hope I don’t taste too much like soap.” He leaned against the wall, legs spread, forearms braced together above his head. Shatterstar kneeled and spread his boyfriend’s cheeks. He licked a slow circle around Rictor’s asshole, which sent a shiver of pleasure up his spine. Shaterstar kept licking, hungry yet restrained, using his mouth to tease the sensitive skin. Rictor moaned. He looked down to see a drop of precum ooze out of his neglected cock.

“Please just fuck me already,” Rictor said.

“I’m not done with your ass yet,” Shatterstar replied. He pulled away, slapped Rictor’s cheeks, and spread them to get back to work.

Rictor arched his back and moaned. “Please, please, please,” Rictor said.

Shatterstar said something, but his voice was muffled by his boyfriend’s cheeks. He pulled away and stood up. “I’m ready, are you?”

“Yes, please,” Rictor said. He spread himself to make Shatterstar’s job easier. Shatterstar picked up the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount out onto his fingers. He circled Rictor’s hole with his index finger, spreading plenty of lube onto it before sliding his finger slowly in.

Rictor let out a deep, throaty moan. His grip on his ass tightened as Shatterstar slid his finger in and out, teasing him by removing it entirely before sliding it back in, followed by a second.

“Eating your ass always gets you nice and relaxed, Julio,” Shatterstar said. He curled his fingers to hit Rictor’s prostate, earning a ragged gasp from the other man. “Damn, getting a bit noisy, are we?” He slid in a third finger.

“Please. Your cock. Now,” Rictor said.

“Oh, getting a little greedy, are we? I haven’t finished having my fun, darling,” Shatterstar said. “You know how much I love your desperation,” He curled his fingers in again. Rictor moaned. “And your pretty noises.”

Rictor gasped. “I can’t take it, ‘Star, I can’t take it,” Rictor begged. “I need it, I need it.” He ground against Shatterstar’s fingers.

“Oh, what a beautiful boy,” Shatterstar said. He kissed Rictor. “I think it’s time to give you what you want.”

Shatterstar pulled his fingers out of Rictor’s asshole, earning a whimper from the other man. He squeezed more lube out into his hand and rubbed up and down the length of his erection. He put his hands on Rictor’s hips and slowly slid in.

Rictor moaned and ground against Shatterstar. “Oh, oh, oh,” he said.

“You like it? You like my cock?” Shatterstar replied.

“So much, ‘Star,” Rictor said.

Shatterstar grinned. “I love fucking you like this, Julio.”

“I love it when you fuck me,” Rictor replied.

Shatterstar kissed Rictor’s neck and jawline. “You’re beautiful.”

“Thanks, babe,” Rictor replied. He moaned as Shatterstar thrust deeper. Shatterstar reached around to jerk his boyfriend’s neglected cock.

“I’m close, Julio,” Shatterstar said. He started thrusting deeper and faster.

“Oh, oh, oh!” Rictor exclaimed. “Cum inside me!” Rictor wasn’t normally one for being creampied, but considering the ease of clean-up that the shower provided, he figured he could indulge for once.

“Oh, baby, I will, I will,” Shatterstar said. His thrusting grew sharper and more irregular as he neared his climax. “You’re so beautiful,” Shatterstar jerked his boyfriend’s cock at a frantic pace.

Rictor turned his head to kiss Shatterstar while their hips moved against each other.

“I’m, I’m, I’m—” Shatterstar let out a loud, drawn-out moan as he climaxed, his thrusts short and ragged. Exhausted by the force of his orgasm, he leaned against Rictor.

“I need to cum too, ‘Star,” Rictor said.

“Right,” Shatterstar replied. “Allow me.” 

Shatterstar pulled out of Rictor and lowered to his knees. A mix of lube, cum, and shower water dripped down Rictor’s thighs, and the same off of Shatterstar’s cock. He took Rictor’s cock into his mouth and started working himself up and down the length. Rictor’s entire body tensed up at the pleasure he had been denied for so long, causing more of his boyfriend’s load to leak from his asshole and down his legs. Rictor tangled his fingers in Shatterstar’s hair and pushed him to take it deeper, as deep as he possibly could. He kept him in this position for several moments before releasing, allowing Shatterstar to return to sucking him at his own pace.

“Really like this, huh?” Rictor asked. Shatterstar nodded as best he could with his mouth full of cock. “Seems as soon as you finish, you turn into my bitch.”

Now, if there was one thing that got Shatterstar going more than anything else, it was dirty talk. He quickened his pace and even took Rictor’s full shaft down of his own accord. Now, Rictor was in charge, and he was going to take advantage of it for all its worth.

“You’re so good at this, makes me wonder why I even let you top me at all,” Rictor said. “If you were able to stand, maybe I’d fuck your ass better than you ever could fuck mine.”

Shatterstar moaned around the cock in his mouth and took the full length deep again.

“I’m gonna cum in your mouth, and you’re gonna swallow it. Every last drop. Understand?” Rictor said. Shatterstar nodded. “Perfect.”

Rictor took hold of Shatterstar’s hair once again and changed from letting his boyfriend do the sucking to fucking his mouth instead. Shatterstar’s eyes closed in utter bliss, and Rictor tilted his head back and groaned.

Rictor braced himself against the corner of the shower; he was close. He let go of Shatterstar and pinched both his nipples. This small bit of sensation was enough to push him over the edge, and he came, thrusting again and again into Shatterstar, sending ropes of cum into his mouth and down his throat.

When he was finished, both men were nearly panting.

“Good?” Rictor asked.

Shatterstar swallowed before replying. “Really fucking good,” He grinned. “Shall we get out?”

“Not quite yet,” Rictor said. He picked up a bottle of shampoo and squeezed some out into his hand. “We haven’t gotten cleaned up yet.”

Shatterstar ran his head underneath the water long enough to get his hair damp and tilted his chin down to give Rictor easy access to his full head. Rictor rubbed his hands together to lather up the shampoo and got to work.

“Sometimes I kinda miss your old hair,” Rictor said, working the shampoo through Shatterstar’s auburn hair.

“Really? It looked ridiculous,” Shatterstar replied.

“Oh, it was. But it was nice to play with.” Rictor finished shampooing and rinsed Shatterstar’s hair. He pulled out the conditioner and squeezed a dollop into his hand.

“Should I grow it out again?”

Rictor laughed. “Hell, no. What you’ve got right now looks so much better.” He worked the conditioner into Shatterstar’s hair.

“You didn’t look much better at the time either,” Shatterstar replied. “It’s a wonder I even found you attractive.”

“And, yet, here we are,” Rictor rinsed the conditioner out. “All done.”

“My turn,” Shatterstar said. Rictor rolled his eyes and took the same pose that Shatterstar had. Shatterstar lathered up the shampoo. “I do not understand why we must keep the nature of our relationship a secret, Julio. The other members of X-Factor don’t exactly hide theirs.”

Rictor sighed. “It’s just different for us, ‘Star,” he said. “For a lot of reasons.”

Shatterstar rinsed the shampoo. “Because we are men?”

“I mean, yeah, because we’re men. Our relationship… it’s just different,” Rictor said.

Shatterstar worked the conditioner into Rictor’s hair. “It doesn’t feel different. We hold each other, we kiss, we make love, we exist together just as men and women do,” He paused. “Well, we make love differently than men and women do, but the feelings, I believe, are the same. Besides, plenty of men like us don’t live in secret.” He rinsed the conditioner.

“Just,” Rictor sighed. “ _ I _ need to keep this secret.”

“Because of Rahne?”

“Because of a lot of things,” Rictor said. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t love you any less.” He turned around to face Shatterstar. “I’m just not ready for everyone to know about that yet.”

“But someday?”

“Yeah, someday,” Rictor replied. He turned off the water and kissed Shatterstar on the cheek. Shatterstar returned it on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised I worked up the courage to write something as explicit as this and post it. I'm considering making a pseud for posting more explicit and kinky content, as to keep it separate from my more GA (general audiences) work. If y'all like this more explicit stuff, let me know and I'll write more, as I have a lot of ideas.


End file.
